What Holds Us Together
by Riley Hearth
Summary: Drabbles set in the Fusion Fall universe, mainly Dexter centered, though other characters come and go as well. Covers a very vast range of time periods and random snippets into their lives.
1. Listen to the Rain

Rain drizzled down, soaking everything in sight and turning a moderate day into one grey skied and soaking wet. Thunder boomed and rolled in the distance as shutters and screen doors were tossed open and lazily shut again by the balmy breeze, and wind chimes sang and echoed. Parents called their children indoors as wandering cats fled to find shelter and birds fought to return to their nests.

Young Dexter McPhearson sat on his family's porch, silently watching the scenes unfold with his calculating, bright blue gaze. He watched as the precipitation steadily turned every thing into something new; a new form, a new shape, a new phase of its being. Not only living things took part in the metamorphosis; the glistening, weeping spider's webs and smell of earth and purity and life filling his lungs attested to that. He closed his eyes, taking a deep, contented sigh, and listened.

When he was younger, he hadn't really liked the rain. Not at all like now, anyway. Back then he had considered it a dull form of weather, even if it was necessary. The rain used to frighten him, even, when it became a dark storm. No matter how he had tried to reason with himself and remain calm and rational, a crack of lightening outside and the moans of the trees could keep him up at night. His eyes would widen, and he would cover his ears with his hands or a pillow, trying to block out the overpowering, intimidating forces of nature that were so untamed; So much bigger than him.

Now that he was older, he didn't mind the rain. Having cooled down and stepped off a bit since his childhood (though he certainly still had a ways to go), he found it could be very pleasant indeed. Soothing and comforting; as it was now. He allowed himself a smile as he thought about it.


	2. Drowsy

The room was pitch dark and perfectly silent; the sole source of light came from the small, dying light bulb on a thin work desk. A boy no older than six had curled himself up in a chair far too big for his tiny frame, resting his upper body on the surface of the wood, his arms folded under his head. Wide eyes, home to a gaze far too old for its years, stared into the dim glow. He forced himself to blink slowly and infrequently, as he was up far past his bed-time. The fragile glow cast shadows on its equally fragile companion's face, basking it with a warm orange aura.

The youth closed his eyes and let out a soft yawn and stifled it into his arm, trying unsuccessfully to brush the sleep away. He continued his peaceful gazing as the light became dimmer, and dimmer. His body moving as if on own accord, the curly haired child wrapped himself up into a tight ball in the cushioned chair as his eyes began to droop dangerously. The last thing he saw before slipping into a gentle, sweet sleep was the light beginning to flicker, fade, and then gently die away.


	3. Scribble

Bloo shrieked girlishly, and hid himself behind Wilt. The lanky Friend resisted the urge to roll his eyes (eye) at his small companion's behavior.

"Bloo, it's nothing to be afraid of. Look! He's harmless."

The basketball all-star gestured towards the creature in question: a small, round little green ball with black hoops circling and orbiting its being. Its skin glowed, bright as a green Christmas light, Bloo thought, and it's eyes were redder than Wilt's fur. The very surface of the creature's body bubbled and crawled, as if it had a life of its own, apart from its host. Deep, garbled noises emitted from its crooked mouth.

"I'm tellin' ya, pal, that thing isn't _right!!"_

Wilt gave a good-natured smile at Bloo, then to the small offender.

"Hey!" Wilt exclaimed, bending down to get a better look, "he looks like Scribbles!!"

"Wha- oh." Bloo paused, mid demand, to examine the Scribble-imposter himself. "You're right! It does."

"Hey there, little guy," Wilt all but cooed at the little green ball, "what're you doing out here? …have you seen our friend, Scribbles?"

Scribbles had been missing for a while now, and no one knew exactly where he had run off to.

The creature remained unresponsive, merely watching the pair and… well, bubbling.

"H-hey… Wilt?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember those glob things that attacked us before?"

"Of course I do, Bloo. Why?"

"…H-how do we know this isn't one of them?"

There was a pause, during which Wilt slowly turned away from trying to beckon the mini-Saturn towards them, in order to better see Bloo. He met his friend's frightened gaze.

Just then, the ground around them shook violently, and out from the dirt sprang a dozen more Evil Scribbles, each one roaring.

"Every Friend for **himself**!" The shrieking blue Friend flailed his arms in the air, sprinting the other way (at quite a remarkable speed, considering he had no legs at all). Wilt leapt to his feet and jogged after him, just as dozens of Spawns poured from the ground, and Foster's yard was flooded with murderous, scribbling Goo.


	4. Tigerwolf

Dexter's eyes widened as he stared, horrified yet furious, at the sight before him.

The creature had leapt down from the buildings above, shattering the pavement below with its body mass and the sheer force of it connecting with the ground. The tigerwolf, leaner built yet more ferocious than its common spawn brethren, leapt into the battle taking place in the outskirts of downtown with a bone-chilling shriek of a roar; and astride it, Dexter now saw, was everything Dexter had ever hated, despised or even remotely disliked about himself. All formed into a living, thinking, malicious humanoid with skin that radiated a sickly green, and burning, cold eyes that made the bravest of soldiers cower in fear and dread.


End file.
